


Whoops, i forgot to say that i was feeling like shit, sorry.

by saturn_934



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Superfamily Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Sick Peter Parker, The poor boy is just a mess and needs a lot of hugs from his family, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28080975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturn_934/pseuds/saturn_934
Summary: Request by 55935: Hey. I was wondering if you could write a story about Peter having a fever and his superfamily doesn't realize until he like gets dizzy or passes out or something?I'm a sucker for protective superfamily ❤...Sure I'll do it! I love protective superfamily too! ❤️ Hope you like it, sweetie!
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 186





	Whoops, i forgot to say that i was feeling like shit, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [55935](https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/gifts).



> Sorry if there's any mistakes, english is not my first language and I'm still learning!  
> Lot's of love ❤️❤️  
> Just a reminder, if you have any requests, feel free to share them with me and I'll see if I can do It!

Everything started really simple, like if it was nothing, just some random dizziness and tiredness.

"Bambi, give me the screwdriver, please." 

I heard Tony asking from where he was, which, by the way, was in front of the Iron Man suit, fixing something.

"Yeah...where is it, Papa?" 

"On the shelf, kid." 

I looked around and then i saw it, so, i stood up and just at the same time, everything around got blurry and confuse.

"Woah..." 

I took a deep breath and tried to walk, just to feel my legs giving up on me and i fell on the floor.

"Pete?" I heard him mumbling something and at the same time, he was at my side.

"Peter? Bambino, what's wrong? Should i call Bruce? Of course I should! Friday call br-"

"Dad, calm down." I laughed softly and sighed. " I'm fine, just got up too fast, don't worry."

"Baby, you fell suddenly, i thought you passed out. Sure you okay?" I nodded and he helped me to stand up.

"I'm fine, promise." 

"Okay.." Dad kissed my forehead and went to get the screwdriver, and then, we stayed working on the suit. Except that now, he didn't stop giving me worried glances. 

The thing is, that dizziness and that feeling, it didn't go away along the day, it just got worse.  
.  
.  
Few hours later  
.  
.  
It felt like my body was freezing inside and burning up, really bad, outside. Looking at my homework in front of me, i put the pencil aside and took a sharp breath.

"Fuck, it hurts.." Closing my eyes and taking my hand to my chest, I decide to take a shower and see if it was going to help in any way.

"Mini boss, boss is calling you to the kitchen, dinner is ready." Friday said trough the speakers and i sighed.

"Fri, please tell him that I'm taking a shower now and that I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Done, Spider baby." Come on, dad.

I went to the bathroom and closed the door.

"It's okay, Peter. You can do it without falling or passing out.." I said to myself and then, i started taking my clothes off.

When i was almost finishing my shower, the dizziness came back and i had to lean against the wall to keep from falling.  
My stomach was also upset and shit, i was going to throw up. Said that, it happened fast, when I could think again, the floor and the other wall were covered in vomit. I groaned softly and cleaned it, and finished everything. That sucked.

I went to the kitchen a few minutes later and everyone was there, eating and talking about the usual stuff.

"No patrol today, kid?" Sam asked.

"Nah, I'm tired, like, exhausted." I sat on the chair by Bucky's side.

"You're pale, brat." He said while looking at me.

"M"okay" 

Yep, I wasn't okay.

"You okay, baby? Yiu almost didn't touch your food." Pepper said and I looked at her.

"I'm fine...just tired. Actually, i think I'm going to bed, i really haven't been sleeping that much."

"Okay, Bambino. Rest, ok? Love you."

"Love you, dad. Night guys." I heard a lot differents " Night, kid" and "Night, Pete" and then i left, going onto my room's direction.  
And, that night was easy to fall asleep, since after closing the door, i just passed out on my bed.  
.  
.  
Next day  
.  
.  
We were all training, and things were going to shit.

"Peter, pay attention!" I heard Nat saying, before she just kicked me and i fell on the floor.

"Ouch."

"Pay attention, паук ребенок. Come on."  
She helped me and we started again.

The thing is, i was exhausted. My body was...off. I was off since yesterday and i just needed to stop. Guess what, I didn't stop.

"Come on, kid! Come on, you're making easy today, don't be afraid, use that strength!" Steve shouted and i was breathing hard, I could hear my heart best and it was going insane.  
All of a sudden, I stopped, Steve almost punched me, but he saw that something was wrong.

"Hey, you okay, Pete?"

"Fine." I took a deep breath, and again.  
"I'm... I'm fin-"

And then, things started going dark, i heard something like a scream, but i could help but fall and just close my eyes, finally being able to rest.  
.  
.  
Steve saw the moment where Peter stopped and the color drowned out of his body.  
And, things just went downhill after this.

"Holy fuck!" Steve screamed, catching the teen's body on his arms before he could reach the floor.

"What the hell!?" Tony's scream were heard and then, he was at his kid's side.

"Friday, tell Bruce to prepare the Medbay, right now!" Natasha said, the panic in her voice was clear.

"We need to take him to the Medbay, Tony. Let me carry him." Bucky said, worried and trying to take Peter from Tony's arms.

"Take your hands out of my kid!"  
Tony adjusted Peter on his arms and then, he stood up and started walking onto the elevator's direction, followed by the others.

"This kid...did he say something? It can't be all of a sudden." Clint said and looked at Tony.

"He almost passed out yesterday on the lab, but I let it go, thought he was fine and just stood up too fast, at least, that's what he said." The doors opened and Tony ran out of the elevator and went to the Medbay.

"Friday told me what happened, put him here." Bruce pointed to one of the beds and started doing what he had to do.

"Is he going to be okay? Why did he faint?" Steve asked.

"He's fine, the spider baby here just have a really high fever and didn't tell anyone about it. That's why he passed out, but he's okay. " Bruce said and inserted an IV on Peter's arm.

Tony sighed in relief and, after Bruce did what he needed, he laid on his kid's side and put him on his chest.

"You heard him, baby? You're okay. You're okay."

"He's going to give us a heart attack. I'm done. " Sam said and sat on one of the chairs. The others laughed softly and agreed.

"Just one? I'm having at least three heart attack's since he was born. And after he became spider-man, at least five a day. "

"The little shit is going to be the death of all of us." Bucky said and sighed, looking with a soft look at the kid.

"But we all love him, so shut up." Nat said.

"Yeah, we do."

"Hm...good to know that you love me so much that I can keep giving you all heart attack's. "

"Pete? Oh, god. For fuck's sake, bambino."

"You better never pass out again otherwise, I'll beat your ass, kid."

"Come on, guys. You just said that you love me too much. " They laughed and Peter adjusted himself on his dad's arms and sighed.

" I'm tired, dad."

"Just sleep, baby, you're safe. Hear me? You're safe and you're okay. I'm gonna stay here and hold you."

" 'nks.." and, he was already sleeping.

"This kid." Clint said.

"Ahem, I called Pepper."

They all looked at Bruce with wide eyes and, not a minute later, they heard Pepper's panicked voice coming through the door, same as her.

"Where's my baby!?"

They laughed softly and then, everyone just stayed there, making sure that Peter was nothing but fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I had to delete the requests post, I'm so sorry, but someone told me that posting something like that was against the site's terms. Really sorry bout that, angels. Night, night. ❤️❤️


End file.
